


Give Me A Reason

by kuonji



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He thinks that I don't know.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tag for the storyline, "The Search For Kryptonite", Superman/Batman #44-49
> 
> Alternative Links:   
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/54514.html>

He thinks that I don't know.

_He doesn't know._

But it's better this way.

_This is the only way._

If something happens-- If Earth needs Superman to be more 'human' one day... I feel easier knowing that Batman will handle it.

_I hope I never have to use it. Any of it._

If anyone asks, he'll have the perfect excuse. Because I gave it to him with my own hands.

_The last piece of kryptonite on Earth -- he thought. And he entrusted it to me._

Bruce thinks that he is smarter than everyone else. Most times, he's right. But he can also be so blind sometimes.

_Clark, you poor sap._

The simple fact is, I trust him.

_You shouldn't trust me. But it's a good thing for the world -- and for you -- that you do._

He just doesn't realize how much.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
>      [Boys Hostage](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/53543.html) (Batman), by kuonji  
>      [Children of Gotham](http://jij.livejournal.com/136929.html) (Superman, Batman), by jij


End file.
